


The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Ballad (Version 1)

by Passdamiicc



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Ballad [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Cussing, Everybody here has mental problems, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I honestly can't be bothered to plan any of the chapters, M/M, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), Mental Health Issues, Post-Breath of the Wild, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, everyone has problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passdamiicc/pseuds/Passdamiicc
Summary: It's been two centuries since the Hero of the Wild lived. Hyrule has lived in peace for these two hundred years, growing and prospering as a nation. Technology advanced significantly, bringing in new ways of transportation.However, a new evil forms on the horizon and once again, the Chosen Hero must defend Hyrule from a terrible end.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Ballad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. |00| Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I, Austin Coleman, do not own The Legend of Zelda Franchise/Series/Games or any of its characters and do not wish to take credit from the creators of LOZ: Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka.
> 
> I only own the plot of this story and my ocs within it.
> 
> ⚠️Warning ⚠️ 
> 
> Reader's discretion advised -  
> There will be mentions of violence, hate crimes, homophobia/transphobia, dark themes, etc.
> 
> If you do not wish to accidentally trigger anything within yourself, do not read. 
> 
> I just wish to create a story centered around some events that can and have happened in real life to make this story seem a bit more"realistic". 
> 
> Please take care of yourselves during these hard times and be sure to wash your hands. ❤️ ❤️

The news had spread quickly throughout the group of heroes.

After hundreds of years of waiting, a new hero was being born. Eighteen men eagerly raced to the Triforce shaped mirror in the middle of their circle of homes. Each man had once been the hero of Hyrule at one point in its long history. Starting with the very first Link reincarnation (Sky), all the way down to the newest Link (Wild).

The yellow triangle began to glow as their excited whispers died down. Twilight turned to Wild with a grin on his face, "I've witnessed this seven times and it never ceases to amaze me. It's always fun getting to meet the new Link before they're born."

From across the triangle, Time chuckled. "Though they never remember they've met us until they take their last breath. Much like you, Wild."

Sky shushed his successors as the triforce of courage lit up brightly. A body began to form above the triangle. Wild's cerulean eyes widened in wonder as they watched the man before them take shape. He held a feminine build, his hips wider than his shoulders (similar to Wild's own build, though the man's hips were a little wider than what could still be considered masculine), his hair was curly and ended just above his ear lobes, and he was barely taller than Wild. Wild stood at a measly 4'10 while most of the other Links stood at 5'5 to 5'8.

When the shine of the Triforce died down and the man's feet touched the ground, they were finally able to get a good look at him. He stood out among the older Hylians' paler skin due to his brown skin. His hair was black, fading to blonde near his scalp. The man looked like a frightened deer.

Wild decided he would make the first move. He stood and walked up to the slightly taller man, holding out his hand for a handshake. "Hello there, new Link, we're all technically Link here but we have nicknames. Mine is Wild."

A delicate brown hand grasped Wild's and shook, gently. "Hello, uh, Wild. The Goddesses said I should go by 'Ballad', " Ballad said, softly, "It's nice to meet you all."

Immediately after that, Sky stood and took over for Wild. Ballad was introduced to each of his predecessors, greeting them each with a shy smile. The older Links thought for sure that they'd gotten a shy Link again. Well, until Ballad became more comfortable around them.

As soon as the ice was broken, Ballad started telling jokes, keeping Wild, Duo, and Twilight from breathing due to how funny they thought the jokes were. The day wasted away quickly as the eighteen men told Ballad stories of their adventures. Overall, the time spent with him was amazing. But, his destiny awaited him.

"Will I remember you guys?" Ballad asked after he stepped onto the Triforce. Time sighed, placing a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Unfortunately, no, you won't, " he says, "Nobody ever remembers their first time here until they're on their death bed."

Defiance shown brightly in Ballad's eyes. "I _will_ remember you. As soon as I'm old enough, I will contact you guys. I have a feeling my life isn't going to be a bright one."

Mini laughed, "The life of a hero is always a tragic one. It's just a matter of how you choose to act as a result of it."

Wind spoke up, "Let's make a bet, if you remember us, you'll receive the best welcome to the Afterlife party ever. If not, we'll see."

"It's a bet then. I'm gonna break the system. Goodbye."

Various goodbyes spread throughout the other eighteen links. Time rejoined the group as the Triforce lit up once again. They watched as Ballad closed his eyes, floating gently into the air. One last sentence hangs in the air as the new hero's body finally transported to the living world.

_"I will remember you..."_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Hello folks and welcome to my newest obsession:**

**TLOZ.** **[I've actually been a part of the TLOZ fandom for a while actually. My passion's just been renewed]**

**Anyway, on a Discord chat, I said I would write a story centering around a group of LGBT kids. My writing brain died until Botw said**

**ᎡᏆᏚᎬ ᏌᏢ**

**{Hamilton anyone?}**

**So, I combined that idea with a new idea for a story taking place after BOTW and BOTW2.**

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Bye~**

**Word count:** **65** **8**


	2. |01| The Chosen|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just starting things off slowly lol.

The Legend of the Hero in Green was a myth frequently told to the boys of Hateno village. It was the story of Hyrule told through beings of wisdom, power, courage. Zelda often wondered why the story was only told to the boys. The hope was that one of them would be the legendary hero with the sword crafted by the goddesses.

Zelda sat crouched behind a tree, listening to the tale. There was something familiar about the Sword of Legend. A strange feeling pulled at her heart as she listened in, as if she were forgetting something. The girl frowned, her sapphire eyes downcast. What was this feeling?

"Zelda! Get your ass back here!" Her mother called to her.

The seven-year-old giggled to herself as she quietly maneuvered her way through the forest. She walked until she was back in the town square. Her mother was more than likely still in the forest looking for her. A fountain had been erected there, showcasing a young Hylian boy who's hair was tied back in a ponytail. He held a determined look on his otherwise blank face.

They called him the **Hero of the Wild**. Two hundred years ago, he'd awoken from a hundred-year sleep to finish what he'd been deterred from due to a serious injury. Zelda looked upon the statue with a sense of familiarity. Water spouted, quietly from the tip of the sword in his right hand. She looked into the water beneath his feet.

Her reflection stared back. Her sapphire eyes and curly black hair looked strange in the wiggly surface. Someone appeared next to her in the water. A teen with tan skin, cerulean eyes, and blond hair tied in a ponytail. A name came to her tongue, "Wild?"

The blond grinned and nodded, waving at her. A memory flitted quickly into her mind:

_A man wearing a blue tunic stood_ _from_ _the crowd of heroes. He held out his hand for me to shake. I smiled_ _shyly at him as he spoke," Hello there, new Link, we're all technically Link here but we have nicknames. Mine is Wild."_

Zelda gasped as she realized who she was talking too. She excitedly waved to him, but he was looking past her.

"Zelda! What have I told you about running off like that!" The girl was roughly seized by her mother. She frowned, watching as Wild disappeared from view. Zelda was dragged back to her home quickly. The young girl pouts and crosses her arms in annoyance. However, excitement flitted across her face when she realized what day it was.

Ignoring her mom's angry expression, Zelda ran upstairs to her room. The once clean room was soon messy as she went through her clothes' drawer. Clothing was strewn everywhere as she finally found her favorite green tunic and brown shorts. The buckles are quickly fastened (after nearly six times) and in place. Her boots are quickly on as well.

Downstairs, her family is already waiting for her. Pipit, her younger brother by two years, is in his yellow tunic beside their parents who both wore yellow as well. Zelda liked to stand out, and, besides, green looks great beside yellow. Her mother grabs Pipit's hand and her father tries to do the same to her. Zelda dodges, not wanting to seem like she relied on them.

The family of four heads to the town square. Pipit and Zelda are only scolded once or twice (they'd been arguing over which of the Legendary Heroes were the best).

The town square is loud with many families waiting for the royal family of Hyrule to appear at the gates of Hateno. It was the first day of the second week of spring, the day when they'd choose candidates from each village under Hyrule's jurisdiction to become royal knights in its court. Zelda couldn't help but frown.

They mostly only chose males. Females were supposedly "too fragile" to serve as knights. This was beginning to change, but not as quickly as many women hoped.

"Do you think Little Pip will be chosen?"

Zelda looked up when her mother asked her father this. Pipit seemed to grinned.

"How could they not? Pip has got a strong spirit. Hell, I'd say he could even be the next Legendary Hero," her father said.

Pipit grinned smugly at Zelda. The boy stuck his tongue out at her. She scowled and pinched him subtly. He frowned and glared at her. Zelda looked up at her parents, asking a question she'd thought about for a while,

"How come only boys are told the Legend of the Hero? Why are they only allowed to be the Hero? Why not a trans-"

_Smack_

A dull throb flares up in Zelda's cheek. She'd been slapped. Her mother had hit her. Angry brown eyes started down her own watery, sapphire ones.

Her mother hissed through clenched teeth, "What have I told you about using that word? Transgender men are women and transgender women are men. There is no such thing as being born in the wrong body."

Pipit's brown eyes seemed to laugh at her and her father's eyes held disappointment. Zelda said no more, her shoulders shaking. A horn blew the national theme of Hyrule in the distance and the thudding of horses' hooves began to sound like thunder.

Zelda looked at the ground. She was no longer interested in the wonders of the royal family of Hyrule. A carriage made of beautiful oak wood and painted sky blue with accents of gold comes into view. It stops at the back of the stage that had been set up for the King and his advisors.

From the carriage steps King Cole Daltus Hyrule, following him is his son, Lincoln Hyrule, and, finally, a royal advisor. All of them wore sky blue with a golden accent. Zelda wiped her tears, looking up and into the cerulean eyes of Lincoln Hyrule. She froze not expecting to do such a thing. The blond smiles, showcasing his dimples.

King Hyrule addresses the village of Hateno, thanking them for so willingly allowing their children to serve in Hyrule's Order.

"...however," King Hyrule paused, his green eyes surveying the crowd, "among the knights that will be chosen, my son, Prince Lincoln, will choose his appointed knight. The knight that will be specifically chosen to protect my son with their life, no matter what."

The tension in the air became thick, thick enough to cut through with a sword. Zelda spared a glance towards Pipit. Her brother was so determined to become a knight. She felt a strange emotion cross her. _She_ wanted to be the knight, _she_ wanted to fight for Hyrule, and _she_ wished to be someone else.

Children ages five to ten were ordered to line up in front of the stage. The other townsfolk moved backward and away, allowing for a clearer view of all of the children. Zelda felt out of place in the line of kids. She pulled at her tunic's sleeve.

"First, I shall allow Lincoln to choose his knight."

Zelda knew very few things about the Prince of Hyrule. She knew that he was three years older than her (making him ten), he was a kind person with pretty blue eyes, and he was definitely way taller than she was. Almost like a cloud, Prince Lincoln glided down the steps, asking each kid their name and age. Zelda stood at the very end, thankfully (and Pipit was far from her too).

When the ten-year-old came to her, Zelda's brown face was flushed with embarrassment. Lincoln smiled gently.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you," he said whilst holding a hand out for Zelda to shake, "what's your name?"

Zelda prayed she didn't make a fool out of herself, "It's, uh, Zoldo- I mean Zelda Deirdre."

Lincoln grins and chuckles, "How old are you?"

"Seven."

Lincoln nods, and as soon as he arrived, he was back up on stage, whispering something to his father. Zelda sighed and wiped a hand on her tunic. She was sweating a lot.

"Now, the Chosen Knight has been selected. It is time for our knights to be selected."

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Out of the sixteen kids standing alongside Zelda, eight remained. She found herself at a loss. Soon, the Chosen Knight would be selected. She peered at her brother's face, his still round face was shining with the possibility of being chosen as the Chosen Knight.

Zelda perked up when the King started to speak.

"And now, would Zelda Deirdre please step up to the stage?"

Immediately, all eyes were on her. Pipit appeared sad and the rest of the village was shocked. The Chosen Knight was and had always been male, and now a girl was to be the Chosen Knight?

Zelda was gently guided to stand beside Lincoln, who grinned mischievously at her. She listened in to Lincoln's father.

The children who'd been chosen as knights would start training the first day of the first week of summer and she would start immediately. Zelda's eyes met the disbelieving ones of her parents. She smiled at them.

Her dreams were becoming reality. She would fight for the sake of Hyrule and for the sake of Lincoln.

Somewhere at the back of the crowd, two blond men appeared. One wore the blue tunic of the Hero of the Wild and the other had two dark grey ears atop his head.

"Twilight, you formed with your wolf ears again."

"Shut up, Wild."

The Hero of the Wild muffled his laughs before turning to watch the next Link enter the carriage with the Royal Family. "Do you think he'll make it?"

Twilight sighed and placed a hand on the shorter hero's shoulder, "He's off to a rough start. His family is certainly not as open-minded as we thought they'd be."

"If he's currently Zelda, how's he going to gain our name?"

"I have a feeling it has something to do with that "Lincoln" guy," Twilight says, "anyway, let's head back."

Wild nodded. Nobody noticed when they left or arrived for the entire village was still shocked.

**The chosen knight was female.**

**-** **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Word count:** **169** **7**


	3. |02| A New Name|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, yeet I guess.

Hywa frowned as he and Brown watched over the young Link. The boy was seven years old and he was already feeling the effects of a life that was destined to be unsavory. Brown hummed and narrowed his eyes at the images being shown to them through the golden triforce.

"He's already being shipped off to a knight school thing?" The older Link mused. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Hywa crossed his arms, unsure. "I don't know. Being a knight is a very grueling thing, not that I doubt he couldn't do it. But, he's _seven_ years old."

"Didn't Wild start when he was six?"

Hywa shook his head. The triforce showed Ballad being trained on the basics of sword fighting. "Yeah, but...Wild was used to it. His father was a knight."

"True," said Brown, "plus, he didn't exactly have the same problem as Ballad currently does."

Hywa and Brown silently watched their successor. A determined grin sat upon the giddy ravenette's face. A wooden sword was gripped tightly in his hand. Beside him stood a man with white hair and red eyes. He wore a long sleeve shirt under chainmail and a silver tunic that showed he was a knight trainee. He appeared to be helping Ballad.

Hywa jumped when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

Engie snorted, "Ah, I thought you were supposed to be able to "sense" when someone's behind you."

The tips of Hywa's pointed ears flushed along with his cheeks. Brown laughed at the younger man's face.

"W-well, I....this isn't exactly a battle, _is_ it?" Hywa turned to his predecessor.

Engie shrugged and sat down beside Brown. "What's happened so far?"

Brown explained while Hywa crossed his arms and pouted. Truth be told, he'd kinda sorta lied when he'd told them that. It's been thousands of years since he's said that, so it's kinda too late to reverse that small joke. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Zelda sighed, nursing her arm. She'd had a pretty nasty fall when they'd been learning how to properly do flips. She was okay with front flips, however, backflips were a different story. Beside her, Prince Lincoln (Or just Link), held a bottle filled with something red.

"Here," the blond says, "drink this. Don't tell anybody though."

Zelda takes the bottle. Raising an eyebrow at Link. She pops the top, "Why?"

Link sat back, smoothing out his tunic, "We're supposed to let you "feel" the pain of being a knight. Father and the Captain don't really want you and the other trainees using Fairy Tonic until you're further ahead in training."

Zelda blinked, not really grasping what had been said. She shrugged and nodded. The girl drank the bottle, quickly. When she was finished, she smacked her tongue.

Tastes like strawberries.

Link grinned at her, "How about I show you something?"

"Ooh, I like somethings!"

The older child's grin widened. He stood and held out a hand for Zelda. Once she grabbed it, he quickly began pulling her along. Zelda struggled to keep up with the taller person as they made their way out of the barracks and into the bailey. Soldiers were everywhere, in the battlements, at the barbican, just everywhere.

Zelda still was in awe of the castle. Abruptly, Link paused and turned to listen to something. He pulled the both of them into a bush.

"Be quiet, my father's coming," he whispered. The both of them watched silently as the King paused in front of their hiding spot.

"You there," the King pointed out a soldier, who quickly responded.

"Yes, Sire?" Responded the man, bowing to the king.  
  
King Cole sighed, "Have you seen the prince? He keeps avoiding his barber."

"No, Sire. However, the captain reported that he'd seen Prince Link with the page boy - er...knight-to-be."

The king nodded and dismissed the soldier. He turned and continued on towards the castle. Once Link was sure the coast was clear, he helped Zelda sneak out the castle, avoiding the eyes of the watchmen. Link leads the both of them behind the castle and into the woods nearby.

Zelda made sure she stuck near Link. She didn't want to get lost, though she wished she'd been beside him. His cloak was smacking her in the face. The two children maneuvered through underbrush, scraggly tree roots, and the occasional bush. Finally, they burst into a clearing.

Zelda gasped at the sight. The grass was a beautiful, lush green, flowing gently in the light wind, brightly colored flowers sprouted any and everywhere, and a small pond sat in the middle of it all. Clear water stared back up at them, fish swimming around calmly. Link kicked off his boots, pulled off cloak and took off any and all armor he'd had on.

Zelda followed his example. After all, Link is older than her, so he should know what he's doing. They sat on the ground with their toes in the water, just enjoying the silence and water.

"Y'know, Lincoln isn't my real name," Link spoke up.

Zelda was confused. All of the papers that came to her old home had "Prince Lincoln" on it whenever it brought him up. Even her mother had said Lincoln was his real name.

Link leaned back on his hands, staring up at the sky. "My father wants me to be the Chosen One, the reborn spirit of the Hero. My real name is actually Ellis James Hyrule. He called me Lincoln in an effort to get our people to associate me with the Spirit of the Hero.

"I do look a lot like the Hero of the Wild, supposedly. Blonde, blue eyes, pretty."

Zelda tilted her head, "Can I call you Eli?"

Link furrowed his brows, "Eli? That's a new one. Why not?"

"I think you'd make a good hero. You're kind and you, uh, can fight really well."

Eli grinned, "I'm sure you'll be kicking butt soon. You're a natural, it's actually kind of scary watching you hack away at that dummy."

Zelda blushed in embarrassment, "I was just copying the Sheikah man, uh..."

"Impa?"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"I dunno," Eli shrugged, "said something about a Sheikah supposedly guiding the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia. He's been looking all over for this supposed reincarnate."

Zelda nodded. The two stayed for three hours, playing tag, and roughhousing a bit. The sun was starting to set by the time they'd arrived back and snuck into the castle. Impa appeared in front of them, startling the children.

"Ellis, your father wishes to see you. He wants you to bring your knight as well."

Eli nodded, not bothering to correct the seventeen-year-old in front of the other soldiers. Zelda followed Eli from a respectable distance. She'd been instructed to do so because Eli's father was a stickler for strange traditions. Zelda felt like the walls were closing in on her as she walked. What could the King possibly want with _her_?

The throne room was adorned with paintings from each era of Hyrule. Blues and yellows danced around like children on the walls reminding Zelda of the royal crest. The king sat on his throne, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared out of the window nearest to him. Immediately, Zelda and Eli bowed on one knee. Once the king recognized they were there, his green eyes turned to them.

"Please stand, Children. This is not a formal matter."

They both stood once again. Zelda clasped her hands behind her back, not knowing what to do with them. King Cole smiled at the nervous girl.

He spoke gently," No need to be nervous. I simply wished to inform you that you'll be staying within the castle for the first five years of your apprenticeship. Your measurements will be taken care of tomorrow."

The King narrowed his eyes on Eli, who fidgeted, "And as for you, if you do not wish for your hair to be cut, do tell me."

"It's not that I don't want it cut," Eli explained, "I just want it longer than how it's always cut."

King Cole nodded and sighed. He dismissed them. Quickly, Zelda and Link leave the room. Both of them head back to their respective areas, waving goodbye. Zelda picked at her chainmail, there was still a lot to do. She had years before she was eligible to be knighted. She hummed, wondering what the future had in store for her.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Word Count: 1421**


	4. |03| Trouble in Castle Town|

The clearing in the forest had quickly become a quiet spot for Eli and Zelda to talk. Peace and quiet was elusive in the castle due to all of the new trainees. Responsibility was taxing. Wind gently danced across their skin as they basked in the silent air of the forest.

Eli broke the silence with a question, "You do know you can tell me anything, right?"

Zelda agreed, brushing her fingers through the soft grass. It's been four weeks since they met. Eli and Zelda were inseparable. If one of them went somewhere the other wasn't far behind. They were the castle's self-proclaimed troublemakers. Eli looked over at Zelda.

"Why do you come into the castle with red eyes?"

Silence.

Eli knew he was onto something. The atmosphere had dramatically changed. Eli sighed and sat up, crossing his legs. For an entire week, Zelda had been walking into the castle appearing as if she'd cried.

"Just Caliban being stupid as normal," Zelda said quietly, "Nothing more."

Eli knew he wasn't going to get anything more out of his friend. He huffed and watched the clouds slowly drift across the blue sky. If he could catch Caliban in the act of bullying Zelda, he could get the boy punished. A knight was supposed to protect their peers and their people, not bully them.

Zelda was already a reserved person before Caliban and now the brat was making it worse.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Caliban Tempest, son of Captain Emilian Tempest. Emilian Tempest oversaw the Ordon district. The two were just alike in every way: cocky, arrogant, and stupidly courageous. People didn't really ever take well to meeting Captain Tempest or his son, but there was nothing they could really do.

Emilian Tempest was one of the most stuck up men you could ever know. Caliban was no better. Zelda had several weeks of experience over him and yet he still dared to threaten her. Twelve weeks and five days of experience (Which was roughly one hundred and eleven days.) wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

Today was no different.

The other trainees would be practicing riding on horseback with just their legs while Zelda and a few others were practicing their shooting skills on horseback. Zelda felt pretty confident in her horseback skills - for the most part. Her partner was an eight-year-old brown and white horse named Epona. She couldn't believe her luck with the mare.

Targets were set up around a race track to see who could hit the most in the least amount of time. Zelda gently patted Epona's nose, lightly rubbing a hand through the mare's silvery mane.

Zelda pulled herself up onto Epona, getting situated, "Let's do this, girl." Coaxing her into a gentle trot, Zelda lined Epona up into line with the others.

Impa was overseeing this activity. Zelda removed her bow from her back, nocking an arrow. This time, she _would_ hit at least six out of the sixteen targets. Impa raised a black and white checkered flag.

Everyone tensed.

The flag came down and the riders were off. Flying down the practice field.

Arrows flew, curses were shouted, and a symphony of hoof beats blanketed everything. The feeling of the wind playing with her hair seemed to make everything slow down. Zelda drew back her arrow, pointing it at the first target.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Focus.

The world turned blue and suddenly, beside her floated the spirit of the Hero of the Wild. He guided her hand into the correct position. His voice was like the wind, quiet and yet still noticeable.

" _Now, let go._ "

And she did.

The arrow flew free as a bird, the practice head slamming into the bullseye. Wild grinned, winking and disappearing. A weight lifted from Zelda's chest as she continued on. She felt as if she could take on anything. The skill of archery seemed to come easier to her as she shot each target. Sometimes it was a bullseye and sometimes not. The pride was still going strong.

"Good job, Trainees," complimented Impa, despite the fact he too was a trainee, "you're improving quite fast, some more so than others, however, this does call for some celebration. The summer festival will arrive in Castle Town this Moonday. You will all be allowed to explore with friends, just do not leave the town."

The trainees cheered, faces alight with happiness. Grueling training was tiresome for everyone. Zelda was especially happy. A whole day of fun, games, and food? Count her in! She turned her head to the castle. However, will Eli be able to come too? She nudged Epona into a walk when she realized everyone else had already begun to head towards the stables.

Epona snorted, pushing her snout into Zelda's. She'd ran fast for her mistress and she was quite hungry. Apples were always nice to eat on after a good gallop. Zelda hummed, rifling through her bag to pull out an apple. Epona eagerly munched on the golden fruit. The ravenette gives Epona one last affectionate pat before turning to leave.

She pauses, "Caliban."

The brunette glared at her, arms crossed and eyes like brown fire. "Nobody cares y'know."

Zelda ignored him, making sure her bags were right.

"Just because you're His Majesty's appointed knight doesn't mean you're good. I bet your ancestors are disappointed in you."

Zelda's mind flashes back to the Wild's smiling, proud face. He'd helped her with her archery.

"Shut up," she mumbled, fists clenched.

Caliban smirked, seeing he'd made her mad. "I bet your archery stinks like old blue cheese. The prince only chose you because he pitied you. Girls belong in the kitchen, not the battlefield."

Zelda whirled on the boy, the promise of a beating cracking its knuckles in her eyes, "You know nothing. You can barely hold a wooden sword, what makes you so sure you're better than anyone else?"

Caliban stared at her, clearly shocked before grinning. "I know because the castle's clearly gone to hell. They did allow _you_ in."

Zelda turned and stormed away. Her vision danced and swirled with unshed tears. She had no time for a bully. Moonday was only four days away. She could survive four days dealing with Caliban. She wouldn't let him ruin her fun.

It was just her luck that a thunderstorm starts up while she's heading into the castle. Zelda huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. She liked rain when it wasn't threatening to drown her in her armor. Zelda picked up her pace, she could spend the rest of the day with Eli.

But, her plans were foiled.

"I'm sorry, Zel, but I have some important work that needs to be finished," Eli apologizes, "I'll come to your room when I finish."

He never came over. Zelda spent the night awake in a strange state of melancholy quiet.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The days went by quickly. Usually starting with a quiet walk in the forest, training, being harassed by Caliban, trying to spend time with Eli only to find out he's busy, and then the melancholy quietness of nighttime. It reminded Zelda of home in a way.

People. There were a lot more people than Zelda thought there would be. She nervously fidgeted in the opening of an alley. It had only been a few minutes since she and the other trainees were allowed out. She'd been given a large amount of rupees counting up to a total of one hundred fifty rupees (One white rupee and one purple rupee).

Zelda played with the strings of her wallet. She'd never had this much money before and she wanted to enjoy it. Zelda walked around and inspected all of the stands. There was one selling masks, one selling foods, and one selling strange contraptions. She finally convinced herself to buy a wild berry crepe costing five rupees (she now had a white rupee, two orange rupees, and one green rupee).

The pastry was like a cloud of flavor. Soft and sweet, the berries' flavor danced on her taste buds. Zelda hummed happily, she would have never had anything like this at home. Heading back to the mask stand, she peers at them. A lot of them are just funny facial expressions, but one seemed familiar.

The mask had white hair split down the middle and strange red and blue markings. She wanted that one. Zelda paid for two masks: the familiar one and a fox shaped one that had pretty red painting. She put the weird markings one away and put on the fox, skipping into the crowd.

"Oh Din! He's got the prince!"

"Somebody call the guards!"

"Step any closer and you can kiss your precious prince goodbye!"

Zelda paused. Something was happening in the middle of the town. Eli was being held captive.

A tall man with a mask on was holding Eli's hair in a rough grip, pulling on it. Said boy was grabbing at the man's arm and his face was screwed up in pain, pale. Zelda suddenly felt something go through her. She moved backward and out of the crowd.

Eli gasped in pain as he was roughly turned to face the crowd. If he hadn't of been caught off guard he could've fought off the man. Cold metal was pressed to his neck. A dagger? Eli wanted so badly to kick his assailant. He probably should've told Zelda that he'd be here.

A shadow falls across the man's face, causing him to look up. He squints, muttering, "What the fuck-"

_Wham!_

A foot lands harshly on his face. Eli throws himself forward as the man lands on his side, groaning.

"Oh Hylia, she just kicked him!"

Eli turns over just in time to see a person in a green tunic and fox mask being stormed at by the man.

The man was granted a surprise. Another kick was landed on his side. He growled and grabbed the person.

The person yelped as they were slammed into the ground.

Quickly, the man grabs them around the neck, choking them. Unable to do anything, the person gasps before kneeing him in the stomach. He grunts only grasping their throat harder.

They lash out, punching him in the face. The man falls back nursing a broken nose.

"Why you-ack!"

While he'd been moving back, Green Tunic had grabbed metal pipe that had been laying on the ground and slammed it over his head.

_Thud!_

The man crumpled to the ground, motionless. Green tunic disappears just as quickly as they'd appeared, leaving Eli feeling strange.

"Oh Nayru, are you alright, Link?"

Suddenly, he was being hugged by his father. The world seemed muffled in Eli's ears.

**_Was this what it felt like to have your life on the line?_ **

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Word count:** **179** **8**


	5. |04| Red, Orange, Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We starting to get spicy here-

"Hah!"

_Clang!_

"Hyah!"

_Thunk!_

It's been eight years since the scare in Castle Town. Zelda never told Eli that she was his savior. She hadn't felt the need to. Now Zelda was seventeen and was nearly full-grown, yet her father's height didn't pass on to her (She was taller than Wild, though).

Behind her, Sky hummed, "You're doing great, though you might want to widen up your stance. You're a bit curled in on yourself."

Zelda sighed, "I know. I just...everything's been so well I feel really, uh..."

Twilight spoke up, "Uncomfortable? Yeah, it has been really static as of late."

Zelda nodded and twirled her sword in her hand. She was moving up well in the Knight Academy program thing. She could boast that she was one of the best, if not _the_ best, students in said Academy. Soon, she would be a part of the Knights of Hyrule. However, she's been having body image issues since she turned thirteen.

Zelda moves to attack her practice dummy again: side hop, backflip, front flip, flurry rush, etc. Everything felt wrong to her, like she was missing something. Sky, Twilight, Wild, and Hywa were like her imaginary friends. They appeared at the most random of times (sometimes even scaring her) and loved to help her it seemed. Nobody could see them, however. She remembered them from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where exactly.

One time she asked Twilight if she knew him when she was younger or if he was related to her on her mom's side.

Twilight chuckled and, giving her a strange look, said, "Something like that."

Eli was now twenty years old, he was an adult and had even more responsibilities. Zelda couldn't ever bring herself to speak to him anymore. They were close, yes, but not as close as they once were. Zelda sighed, groaning as she sat down on a felled log.

"What was Hyrule like in your times?" She asked quietly.

Twilight floated lazily on his side in front of her. "Well, I recall it being a calmer place, much less crazy technology than you and Wild. I spent my days on a farm, in Ordon, helping out one of my friends named Fado. I generally did a lot of physical labor and played with the children. It was...quiet."

Sky yawned, "Hyrule didn't exactly, uh, _exist_ when I was alive. At least, not until I kicked Ghirahim's butt-"

Twilight butted in, "Just say ass, Sky. I mean she's seventeen, y'know."

Sky rolled his eyes, "Fine, I kicked Ghirahim's _ass_ straight out of his diamond suit thing. Then I kicked Demise's ass. Before that, I was in a knight academy on an island that floated above the clouds. Nobody thought anything was beneath the clouds until my Zelda was kidnapped. Did I mention I fell asleep a lot?"

Zelda laughed, "You both sound like old men reminiscing like this. Though you guys _are_ thousands of years old."

Twilight scoffed, "We're still young. I mean, c'mon, look at these muscles!"

Twilight's green tunic is replaced by the bottom part of his Ordon outfit. He exaggerates his flexing, making a weird duck face in the process. Zelda snorts and laughs at him.

"Twilight, you're embarrassing yourself, please stop," Sky sighed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Zelda ignores the looks her mother gives her as she sits at the table. She never understood why the stigma of women being "fragile, docile" creatures was ever a thing. She missed Sky and Twilight. Zelda sits at the table, face blank and void of anything.

"You should be lucky you're a knight," Pipit suddenly speaks up from across the room, "You're the laziest person I know. I feel sorry for the people in the castle."

The years hadn't been kind to her family, everyone in the house was overweight aside from her. Zelda frowned and ignored him, speaking to him would only encourage him to continue his verbal assault. Her sister, Vanya (she's nine), laughed and agreed with him.

"Yeah, Pip would've made a much better knight! An emotionless robot wouldn't be very good for the people!"

Her mother did nothing to stop their attacks on her. Zelda didn't say anything. This had been happening since she was ten. Her brother would verbally assault her and she would do nothing about it. What could she do? All of it was usually true. She was extremely lazy and did wear a blank face most of the time.

"What do you know you sorry excuse for a Hylian," said Zelda, calmly without emotion, "Unlike _you,_ I have a job. I can actually do something without getting out of breath."

Pipit abruptly stood, storming over to his older sister. He roughly grabs her tunic, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, not all of of us wish to hang with fags and trannies-"

Zelda socks him the face causing him to stumble back.

"Zelda! Don't hit your brother like that," snapped her mom.

Pipit scowled and glared at Zelda as she stood. "You've been nothing but a waste of space anyway! You do nothing but sit on your ass and whine about being lonely! I bet _you're_ a fag too."

Zelda picked up her bags and turned away. She ignored their accusing stares and left the house. There was no use in arguing with them, she'd been doing that since she was seven. Epona waited patiently in the stables behind the house. Zelda secured her bags on her trusted mare.

"Back to the castle," Zelda muttered, "I was never welcome here."

Zelda nudged Epona into a trot until she was outside of the village. Epona takes off into a gallop once they're a few yards away. The wind blew all of Zelda's tears out of her eyes, reminding her of all the days she'd spent crying in her room because of them. Those days were over.

She was tired of being forgotten and beaten down.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Eli frowned when he saw Zelda coming into down the hall with multiple bags.

"Zel, what...uh...what are you doing?" He asked his friend.

Zelda walked past him and entered her room. Eli scratched the back of his head, tugging at his ponytail. Deciding to check on her, he knocked on her door.

"Zelda, what's happened? Why are you back so early?"

A muffled reply answered him back.

"C-could, uh, you c-come in?"

Eli had always loved Zelda's room. It was a bright, cheery, pastel yellow paired with the soft, white carpet. Now, the room seemed to mock her negative mood with its happiness. Zelda sat in the middle of the room on her knees with her belongings scattered across the room. Tears were drying on her face and her expression was void of emotion.

Eli closed the door behind him and joined her on the floor.

Zelda spoke, "Is there something wrong with me? Is it wrong to want to be someone else?"

Eli silently pulled her into a hug. She didn't move. Zelda lay silently against his chest, limp.

"Who do you want to be?" Eli whispered. "You're perfect the way you are."

Zelda sighed and looked forward. "I want to be a boy. I...I just don't feel _right_ in this body. You're the first person to hear this, Eli."

An idea formed in the back of Eli's mind. He pulled back from her.

"I have an idea. Follow me."

Eli had a binder one of his old friends gave him. He never understood quite what went on in the guy's head, but perhaps the binder will come in handy. Eli goes through his dresser quickly locating the black material. Zelda stood silently beside the door.

Eli walked over to her, easily towering over the shorter Hylian. He handed the binder to her. Her eyes stared up at him in confusion.

"Try it on, it's a binder. Don't worry, it's been cleaned."

Eli backs up and turns around to allow Zelda some privacy. Within two minutes, Zelda has the compressing shirt on.

Zelda presses a hand to her chest, marveling at how flat it was. A strange feeling of happiness floated over her and she felt extremely giddy. Zelda threw her arms around Eli, hugging him from behind. Eli tensed, not expecting it.

"You h-have no idea how...how happy this makes me," Zelda said, voice muffled in his shirt, "I've spent four years hating myself because of this...I never thought..."

A sob breaks free of Zelda's mouth, her grip around Eli's waist tightened. Eli turned around and returned the hug, leaning his head on hers. He'd had a feeling something was going on with Zelda, but he'd never gotten the chance to confront the younger person.

Eli hummed. He'd do anything for Zelda no matter her gender. If she felt like she was a boy, then so be it. He could never treat someone horribly for being who they are.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I'd say you're more of a...Dalton."

"That's too close to your father's name."

Eli turned over to face the other Hylian and said, "Lincoln. You're a Lincoln. It fits you better than me."

Confused eyes turned to look into his own.

"Lincoln? So, my nickname would be Link?"

"Well, you're strong like the Hero of the Wild and you're a very good knight, just as he was," Eli agreed, "I may look like him, but you're more like him than you think."

The newly named Link grinned. His eyes sparkling like a pond in the morning. But, a new thought crossed his mind.

"Wasn't his full name Link Link and not Lincoln?"

Eli paused, golden eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What...?"

"Pffffft, oh my Din. You didn't- hahaha!" Link wheezed, grasping his sides as Eli struggled to grasp his thoughts.

A strange smell wafted into the air. Link stopped laughing. Something was wrong.

Both of them scrambled up.

"Fire," breathed Eli, his eyes widening. "The castle!"

The two men ran out of the forest, the beauty of their favorite pond was forgotten. Leaves crunched beneath their booted feet. As they grew closer to their destination, red started to tint their vision soon followed by orange, and then yellow.

They burst out of the forest. The sight that greeted them would forever change their lives.

**Hyrule Castle was on fire.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Word count:** **1719**


	6. |05| Into the Darkness|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, skeet, yeet

Red. Red. Red.

Everything was on fire: the stables, the walls, the town. Nothing was left untouched. The screams were horrendous. Hylians were running away from castle town, but two men were heading the opposite direction.

Eli and Link dodged falling wood as they entered the gate. The castle was overrun with bokoblins and more disgusting monsters, bodies were strewn everywhere. Soldiers and servants alike had been cut down by the monsters.

"Dad! I have to look for my dad!" Eli shouted over the roaring flames, running towards the castle.

"What? No!" Cried Link, but his words fell on death ears.

Link grunted in frustration. Running in a binder was hard. He was glad he'd thought to bring his claymore with him as he cut down any monster that dared get too close to him. Eli's 6'1 self could cover much more ground than Link (who stood at 5'2).

Smoke covered the inside of the castle and the wooden floors were hardly holding up. Fire crackled loudly in Link's pointed ears as his eyes flickered around frantically. He ran towards the throne room, cursing Eli for growing up to be so tall. A loud thud echoed somewhere in front of him.

Link froze, his eyes widening. Through the smoke, he could make out Eli kneeling in front of something large and definitely alive. In Eli's arms was a body.

Eli couldn't see the monster in front of him. No thoughts entered Link's head as he threw himself forward with a shout of his friend's name. The monster's large mouth opened moving toward Eli and the man he held.

Fifteen feet.

Eleven feet.

Nine.

Seven.

Three.

 _Krunch_ _!_

 _Shthunk_ _!_

Link's sight blurred as pain raced through his body. His sword was up to the hilt in the dragon's mouth, but the death of the monster came at a heavy price.

Sharp teeth were sunk deep into Link's upper body, his eyes were wide and dull as he fell to his knees. The monster closed its mouth tighter, one last moment of revenge before it poofed into a purple cloud.

Link's claymore clattered to the ground.

"L...k!"

Blood trickled out of his mouth as the floor met his face.

Would this be how he died?

Red pooled around him, warm and inviting death.

Would he die protecting Eli or had he failed to protect him?

Link coughed and blood weakly splattered on the white carpet. It taunted him.

"L...k!"

Darkness crept up in the edges of his vision. He hoped Eli would be okay.

Someone was calling to him. He closed his eyes.

_I'm_ _sorry_ _I couldn't stay with you_ _until_ _the end, Eli. Please, remember me._

The darkness sang a sweet song, embracing him in its comforting arms. He could no longer hear the crackle of fire's triumph over the castle. Nor could he hear the cries of his friend who was being dragged to a tall man with red hair, green eyes and skin, and a dangerous smirk.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Link woke up to a blue sky. He sat up and yawned, wondering where he was. Standing, the young man scopes out the area. All he sees is a lady tending to Amaranth flowers. He walked over to her. A broken time-teller lay next to her and she wore a black dress, which was strange because the air was hot and dry.

"Excuse me-"

Link was cut off by the lady, "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Link blinked at her. See who so soon?

"It's your fault you know," she said, her voice dripping his mock pity, "you let your friend die alongside his father. It's all you."

Link stepped away as the world around him gave way to the image of a burning castle. The smoke felt too real and the heat was killing him. The lady rose.

" **If you had been stronger** **you** **could've saved him. You're weak, emotionally and physically, nothing but a waste of flesh.** "

Link clasped his hands to his ears, shaking his head. He was none of those things. But, if it weren't true, then why was he crying?

" **You do not deserve** **your** **life**."

Link looked up only to see the maw of the dragon that ended his life.

" **LOOK AT THEM, LINK! LOOK AT THEM!** "

Eli, the king, and Link's family's bodies stood in front of him. Blood rushing out of their mouths and wide unseeing eyes locked on him.

Link screamed as the jaw closed in on him.

-

Link jerked awake, breathing haggard and chest burning with pain. He groaned and moved to sit up.

"No, no," a hand stops him, " _you_ need to rest."

Link is forced to oblige due to his weakened state. His heart was pounding away at his ribs and his lungs weren't cooperating as well as they should've been. His eyesight clears, allowing him to see a familiar face.

"I-Impa?" Link rasped, staring into the red eyes of the man.

He sighs, "No, Impa perished in the Hyrule Castle Fire. I am his older sibling, Sheik. Refer to me by they and them."

Sheik was clearly hit very hard by the news of the death of his brother. Link was reminded of his dream.

_If_ _I_ _had been better, if I had been stronger...Sheik would still have their brother._ Link stared up at the ceiling as Sheik moved to grab something. He should've trained harder. Maybe Pipit was right when he said he was weak.

"Not to be rude or anything," Sheik says, standing, "but if you identify as a girl, I'm sorry to say that you've lost your, uh, boobage?"

Link places a hand on his chest. Nothing. No fat, no roundness, just flatness.

"My name is Link," Link replied, quietly, "I just recently came out to my friend as trans..."

Sheik explains that the damage to Link's chest by the dragon had been too severe for them to consider saving his... _cleavage_ (not that it mattered). They reconstructed his chest to a more masculine appearance. Link thanked the goddesses that Sheik had been trained as a professional surgeon. But...now a jagged, teeth-shaped scar ran across Link's back and chest.

Link stared at his chest in the mirror. Gone were his boobs, now replaced by a horrid scar and a masculine chest. The angry red of the injured tissue clashed horribly with his brown skin. Link looked at the green tunic that Sheik had given to him. What would he do now?

Sheik was standing outside of the house when Link had walked out. He was dressed in the tunic, white shorts and thigh high socks, and brown boots that stopped just below his knees.

"How long have I been out?" Link questioned.

"A month and a half. A horse arrived two weeks ago and I'm pretty sure it's yours."

Sheik had changed the topic really quickly, leading Link to their stables.

"Epona!"

Link ran to his mare, throwing his arms around the horse. Epona snorted and rubbed her head against his. Link laughed petting Epona and basking in his happiness. Of course, all horrible events aside, this could've been a good day.

Sheik watched the young Hylian play with his horse. This was the most emotion the boy had shown since he'd waken up. However, Sheik looked up, his destiny awaited him. He would soon learn that his fate was not to be a kind one. It was one traveled by several before him.

"Link," Sheik called, "I'm sure you have many questions, I suggest you ask them before you leave."

Link's expression falls back to the dull one he'd been wearing previously. He patted Epona one last time before following Sheik back into the cottage. They motioned for Lino to sit down.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"Teya Village in Lorule Kingdom. Hyrule isn't safe for you or any of the people who are trapped there."

Link frowned, flashes of red dancing in his memory. "Why?"

"I can't tell you that. Your fate is for _you_ to explore," Sheik replied, closing their red eyes in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"If you want to find out for yourself," Sheik said, standing up and stretching, "Head to the Temple of Nayru. I'll give you a Sheikah Slate to work with."

Link watched Sheik disappear behind a door. He waited for a few minutes, hearing a few things fall and Sheika curses. They appeared again, holding a sheathed sword, a strange black device with the Sheikah symbol on it, and a bow and quiver.

Sheik helps Link buckle his straps.

"Left or right?"

"What?" Asked Link, furrowing his brows.

Sheik sighed, "Which is your dominant hand?"

"Oh, I'm ambidextrous, but go ahead and buckle to the right."

Sheik nods and does so. Link thanked Sheik for their services. Sheik sees him off, watching as the green-clad man and his mare grow smaller in the distance.

"Before careful, Kid," muttered Sheik, "you'll avenge the fallen of Hyrule, but not if you don't defeat your own demons first."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Link didn't know how to feel anymore. First, he comes out to his friend, then he gains a binder, only for the castle to be attacked while he and Eli had been at their favorite spot, then he loses his cleavage going into a coma as well, and now he's here without any friends, alone, and in a completely different kingdom.

Now what was he to do except follow Sheik's instructions? Though, he couldn't help but wonder how Sheik knew so much about his destiny.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I find out what exactly my destiny _is_ ," Link thinks aloud.

Link turns on his slate, hoping to block out the suffocating silence of his journey. A tone plays as it turns on, showcasing a map with four places marked on it. A name stood out on the slate...

Link cursed his luck, "Of fucking course, leave it to a temple to be halfway across the damn dingkom-fuck....words."

He sighed and placed the slate back on his belt. Epona huffed, shaking her head. Link chuckled sadly. At least he still had Epona.

**But how much will he have left when this is over?**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Word Count: 1707**


	7. |06| Silver|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasty action~

Season hummed to himself, plucking the strings of his harp. The mood in the Heroes' Haven had dramatically plunged with the knowledge of what the new Link was experiencing. Phantom had been watching over him when he noticed something was about to happen. He'd quickly alerted everyone, making sure every hero was around the triforce.

Of course, it had gone from good to bad swiftly. Watching their fellow hero had almost given them all some nasty flashbacks. Season sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was nearly lunchtime, so he stood, keeping his harp with him, and left towards their gathering area. Everyone else had already gathered leaving Season to wonder how long he'd actually been playing.

“Nice of you to finally join us,” joked Green, grinning at the older Link.

Season rolled his eyes, “Sorry, I got too caught up in my thoughts. What are we supposed to be talking about?”

Everyone turned to Sky. Sky obviously didn't notice due to the fact he was asleep with his head face down on the table. Time shook his head, scoffed, and pinched the back of Sky's hand.

“Ow!” Yelped Sky, “what the heck- oh. What were we saying?”

Vio shook his head and said, “The new Link, Sky.”

“Oh, ahem, right...”

Sky was saved by the Triforce pinging and alerting them. They immediately ran over to the triangle, tripping over each other to see what was happening.

“Damn, muttered," Twilight upon seeing Link inspecting his scar in a mirror, “at least it'll look badass when it's fully healed.”

The scar was large and still swollen red, going across the man's back and chest. It was very easy to tell where it started and ended due to its jagged edges. Immediately after Link's tunic was on the triforce blinked off.

“Oh come on! I swear, the goddesses love to tease us," grumbled Wind, crossing his arms.

Everyone muttered their agreements, heading back to their lunch table.

Wild spoke up, “Well, who's going first? Hylia said we need to make up our minds before tomorrow and it's already seven.”

“Well, I'm not going.”

“I don't want to either.”

“I think it should be Wild, he's the youngest.”

“No! I don't want to either!”

And so the heroes fought like toddlers fighting over a toy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Link watched as his food cooked. The sky was now a dark purple blanket. He felt extremely vulnerable without another person to comfort him. Link was a man of few words and few friends, but even he had to bow down to the loneliness of travel.

The mushroom and meat skewer finished quickly. Link lay against Epona as he ate. The night sky was truly beautiful, and he wanted desperately to sketch it in his sketchbook. He flexed his hand wearily, he didn't know if he would ever get to draw again. He had no rupees on his person, he was still technically injured, and he was alone.

Link should be used to it. All those years of staying in a house where he felt like he stuck out should have made him stronger. Having friends who talked more to each other than him should have made him stronger. But, in the end, Link was still weak.

“Damned emotions, " Link scoffed as he finished off his meal for the night, “could do without them.”

Link shifted on to his side. He'd buy a blanket once he found some rupees.

-

People milled around the town, throwing suspicious stares at each other. The atmosphere was tense and felt as if the people were waiting to be attacked. Link did his best to ignore the fact that people were staring him down.

Link had scavenged around in the wee hours of the morning and found several purple rupees on the grass. Such luck. He spent ten minutes walking around the village - which he found out to be named Armana - before he finally located a shop.

Walking in, he noticed that the store was sold armor, weaponry, and other survival-related objects. Ignoring the shopkeeper's stare, Link examined everything that was being offered. Finally, he settled on a soft, green blanket, chain mail, arm guards, and few other necessities for a trained knight such as himself.

"That'll be 2,650 rupees, " grumbled the shopkeeper, blowing hair out of his eyes.

Link was glad he actually remembered to scavenge. He paid and turned to leave with his new items.

"Hey, wait a second, uh...Mister...Madam, " the shopkeeper trailed off.

_Think quick! Make a joke out of it, Link!_

Link chuckled, "Perhaps I may have had _too_ many apple crepes. C'mon now, my cheeks aren't that round! My name is Link."

Link could feel the need to disappear into the ground latching on to him as heat crawled up his cheeks.

The other man flushed up to his ears. "Sorry, Lad. My name is Erin and I couldn't help but notice that you're a traveler that seems skilled with a sword."

Link turned to fully face the previously embarrassed Erin.

"You see, there's this pesky Lynel that's been terrorizing this village for weeks. It's destroyed my shop three times!" Growled Erin. "It's bad for business and I may sell weapons, but I'm no good at fighting. Could you, perhaps, do my village a favor and kill it?"

Link weighed his options. He could possibly receive rupees from this and he really did need more rupees.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Link was informed that the Lynel was located at a pond just two miles out from the village. He hopped atop Epona and sped off, galloping down the trail. He'd change into his new armor once he was there. Link hoped it wasn't a silver Lynel. Epona grew on edge the closer they got to the pond.

Link pulled on her reins, making her stop.

"I'll walk from here, I hope you don't move."

Epona seemed grateful as Link gave her an apple. Before he set off, he decided it was best to change into his armor before he encountered said monster. (It had been a stupid idea to do do it when he saw the Lynel.)

Link continued on, bidding Epona a temporary farewell. The trees swayed gently in the wind as if waving to him. Link basked in the quietness for once in his life. Suddenly, the trail gave way to a field and there the pond sat.

Link moved behind a tree, climbing up to one of the higher branches. From his perch, he could see for miles and he could see his prey. The gigantic man-horse hybrid was strutting around its territory, showing off that it belonged to him. He was silver and white with a large mane. What's worse is that he had a club. Of course, it was a silver Lynel.

"That ego of yours is going to be your end, " Link muttered to himself, taking out his bow.

He nocked a fire arrow and took aim. He took a breath in before releasing, praying to the goddess it hit.

" _ROOOARRR!_ " The Lynel reared back in pain as its mane caught on fire.

Link froze as it whirled towards his direction. He'd been too slow. He quickly switched to his sword as the Lynel thundered towards him. Link jumped to the ground, landing harshly just as the Lynel slammed into the tree.

Link took advantage of the Lynel's disoriented state to start attacking its side with swift precision.

The lynel roared throwing Link into the trees. He grunted as his back slammed into one of them, sliding down. Link ignored the burning sensation in his chest. He rolled to the side as the Lynel charged again.

The lynel rammed headfirst into the tree, leaving Link open to attack him. Link rushed towards him, preparing to do a flurry rush.

" _Haaaahh!_ "

Link threw all caution to the wind as he rapidly struck the monster's side. Black blood oozed onto Link's hand.

_His sword was up to the hilt in the dragon's mouth-_

The lynel roared slamming its back hoof into Link's stomach during his moment of weakness. He flew back once again. Link wished he'd had more experience with fighting these things. His stomach and chest were killing him. If he could get one more hit on the damned monster, he could kill it.

As the Lynel rushed towards him, Link prepared to shoot it with a fire arrow.

Breath in

Breath out.

_Wild was watching him practice archery. Wild fixed Link's form._

_"Always aim slightly off to make up for the arch of the arrow, " he'd say._

_"Now, let go."_

The lynel was met with a flaming arrow to the face once again. Link stared into its angry, yellow eyes as its body slowly became black. It poofed into a pair of Lynel horns. Shakily standing, Link clutched his stomach. His breakfast was threatening to make its appearance again.

Link wheezed quietly. His left foot didn't appreciate his jump from the tree.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Dear Farore, Lad, you look like you've been dragged down Death Mountain, " Erin exclaimed upon seeing Link's state.

Link wheeze out, "Yeah...d-don't remind me."

"Here, drink this, please!" Erin exclaimed, handing Link a fairy tonic.

Link gratefully drank the potion. His wounds slowly stopped throbbing. Erin sighed and shook his head as Link straightened up and stretched.

"Thank you, Erin, " Link says, embarrassed, "I hadn't been expecting a Silver Lynel."

Erin waves him off, handing Link three purple rupees and two white ones.

"It's all fine, just watch out for yourself, Link, " Erin warns, "You remind me of a blond man my great-grandma used to tell me about. Wasn't he, like, the Hero of Twilight? I don't know, but take these too."

Erin hands Link three more fairy tonics. Link stares at him bewildered.

"I can't just take these!"

"You literally kicked a silver lynel's ass for the town, man. I'll be sure to spread the word of your heroic acts."

Link blushed and sighed, taking the tonics. He waves goodbye to the redhead. Once Link was outside of Armana, he smiled to himself. Erin was a nice guy and Link would definitely visit once this is all over.

**_Time is ticking and soon the world will stop, Link._**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Word count: 170** **8**


	8. |07| Dance of the Silver Blades|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO, what's this?

"Has anyone seen Time?"

"Not since last night."

Mini groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He'd been looking for the younger hero since nine in the morning. Time was supposed to be heading down to the living world alongside Sky (who had once again fallen asleep in the bathrooms).

"You were looking for me?"

Mini shrieked, jumping up into the air. Time blinked and coughed to hide his laugh. Mini grasped the remnants of his pride and glared at Time as Blue and Green laughed in the background.

"You and Sky need to be ready by tonight, " Mini said, staring down Time who laughed nervously.

Time had actually forgotten that today they were actually going to go down to the living world. He hadn't been down since Twilight lived so he was nervous.

"Sorry, I just...had another episode today, " Time whispered.

_Everything was wrong. Why was the world so small? Why does my chest feel so strange? I can't breathe. It's too small, it's too small. Wrong. Wrong._ _**Wrong** _ _._

Mini's glare softened, "Time, please come to me or Sky when that happens."

Time sighed and pulled at his arm guards. He didn't want to bother them with that. Time nodded as Mini shook his head. He avoided Mini's gaze and turned to walk away from his predecessor to head back to the training grounds.

"Remember, Time, " Mini called as Time walked off, "you don't have to keep it to yourself. You and I have the same problem."

Time bit his lip. If he could do it for seventy-six years, he could do it until the end of time itself. He clenched his fists. The episodes would go away soon.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Link groaned as he looked at his Sheikah slate. The Temple of Nayru was still so far away and it truly got on his nerves. He sighed and looked at the shrine in front of him. Wild had explained that he needed to do a series of four shrines to gain some runes that would help him in his journey.

He stood atop a steep hill in a place called Jade plains. The quiet serenity gave off a somewhat calming feel. Link blinked as the wind caressed his face with a cool touch. Flowers sprouted up here and there, proudly showcasing their lively bodies to the world. The brightness of the grass was dulled due to the shrine sitting in front of him, a dark shadow splayed across light.

Link hummed as he placed his slate on the pedestal. The shrine sat in a rather peculiar place now that he thought about it. Better now than never, however. He covered his ears as the creak of the door pounded on them. The teen spared one last glance at the plains. A group of wild horses grazed nearby. The world darkened as he descended down.

" _To you who sets foot in this shrine... I am Ja Ashja. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial..._ "

Link stared at the ceiling in awe of the ancient, disembodied that addressed him. Large, metal doors stood ominously at the end of a walkway-like ramp and two lamps stood in the corner, fire dancing quietly in them. Link cautiously stepped off of the elevator, his footsteps reminded him of how small he was.

Link located the pedestal and activated it. He impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for the information to load into the slate. When it did, the new rune read "Magnesis".

This wasn't going to end well.

-

"AAAAHHHH!"

_Wham_ _!_

"Ooo, oowwww."

Link decided he detested metal balls - especially the ones that smashed him against walls. He pushed the metallic sphere away from him, grunting. He should've stopped it with magnesis, but his timing had been off. He hadn't reached his slate in time. Link really needed to work on his reflexes.

He sighed and limped up the stairs to the strange blue box that stood there. Inside it, a Sheikah monk sat withered and silent, his hands held to his left in the shape of a triangle.

Link tentatively tapped the Sheikah symbol. The blue wall around the monk shatters into tiny shards. They appeared to dance as they faded into the air like ghosts. Link's thoughts were cut off as the disembodied voice spoke to him again.

" _Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero...in the name of Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon you this Spirit Orb_."

Suddenly, from the chest of the monk, a purple orb with the royal crest of Hyrule floats out. It comes forward, disappearing into Link's own chest. He shuddered as it did. Link didn't want to know where that came from.

" _May the Goddess smile upon you_."

Link stood in front of the monk. The monk spoke of a hero. Link was by no means a hero. All he wanted to do was get his life back and find Eli.

-

"What the...?"

Deep purple glowed angrily up at him, choking out the healthy green of the plains. Blue was covered by a blood-red sky that stared down at Link, taunting him to do something. Link slid down the hill and into the grass, his eyes wide.

The grass crunched beneath his footsteps, not at all sounding like it had before. Darkness ruled the once beautiful land and with it came a red glow.

_It calls out to you..._

_Can you hear their dying screams..._

Memories that weren't his own flashed through Link's head.

A sword pointing **skyward** shining brightly in the sun.

**Mini** people living amongst the grass.

A man lost to **time** , a stranger in his own body.

A laugh, a cackle, that encompassed the sound of destruction, **masked** in bright colors.

"No, no, " Link covered his ears, the whispering growing louder. "Shut. _Up_!"

_It's your destiny, Link._

_Now take it._

Link shook his head, gripping his hair tighter. It felt like a horse was sitting on his chest, cutting off his breathing.

_**Take** _ **_ittakeittakeitaketakeittAKEITTAKEITTAKEITTAKEIT!_ **

Link couldn't move, the sound of the voices causing him too much pain to do so. He scratched violently at his scalp, wanting to block them out but being unable to.

The voices abruptly stop.

Something sticky is running down his head.

Blood.

Link ignored the blood under his nails. His breathing became irregular and heavy as he wiped his hands on his tunic. The silence grew to be too much for him so he ran. His booted feet flew over the ground and he did not stop until he collapsed in grass that had not yet turned purple.

Link stared up at the sky. He wasn't at all comforted by the blue that stared back at him. Blue slowly shifted into orange and Link's eyelids eventually gave up on staying open. Darkness embraced him with open arms.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Something was poking him in the face. He turned away from it. It poked him again and this time something snorted as well. Link opened his eyes to two red bokoblins staring him down. He screamed and scooted back frantically.

Link armed himself with his sword as the monsters charged him. He made quick work of them, jabbing the both of them in the stomach and other body parts. They poofed into dark purple clouds, dropping two bokohorns. He sighed and stretched, time to move on.

Nature played its song as Link followed his slate's map to the Temple of Nayru. Along the way, he completed more shrines gaining Cryonis, Stasis, and Remote bombs. They reminded him of Wild. Occasionally, Link would see normal, everyday Hylians. They would be riding in their new mobiles and cycles.

_"Dad! I have to look for my dad!" Eli shouted over the roaring flames, running towards the castle._

Link shook his head. There was no time to be caught up with memories. Guilt and fear still clutched at his throat. It reminded him of the smoke, dark and grey as a white blanket drenched with water. His life would be back to normal once all of this over. Something, however, caught his eye.

"Another shrine!" Link cheered. "Yes!"

He stopped outside of the shrine. It was most definitely not like the others he'd seen. On the door was a carved image of a large bird with red feathers and a big, yellow beak. A blue, holed instrument was carved beside it. When Link placed the Sheikah slate into the pedestal, he swore he could hear a faint melody being played on a high pitched instrument.

As he descended, he couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched.

-

There was no pedestal. Upon making it down to the floor, Link immediately searched for the pedestal. He then realized that the voice of an ancient monk hadn't spoken. Until it did, but it didn't sound the same as the others.

" _To_ _you who sets foot in this shrine...I am the Hero of Time. In the name of the Hero's Spirit, I offer this trial to you and only you. You have been chosen by fate to face an evil many before you have. Now, step forward, Link._ "

Link contemplated screaming. A disembodied voice knew his name. Perhaps he shouldn't have eaten that mushroom. Stepping forward like a skittish animal, Link faced a man (Taller than Link himself) who is shrouded in shadow.

The man strode forward and into the light where Link could make out his features: lightly tanned skin, a long, pointed nose, piercing blue eyes, long ears, and a green tunic with white tights beneath it. He looked a bit like Twilight. Is that why he looked familiar?

The hero of time smiled sadly, "You and I have many things to discuss. But first..."

The room then becomes awash in light as the man pulled out a sword from nowhere. His blue eyes now held the fire of a seasoned warrior. A promise of a beating lay hidden in them.

"A testament to your strength."

Link blinked his bleary eyes, blinded by the light. He too drew his sword, hoping it wouldn't break. This man wanted to fight him and so he would fight.

Link, however, had not been prepared for what would happen next.

He appeared suddenly in front of him. Link gasped and parried the downward force, jabbing his sword towards the man's side. Time dodged and shoved Link back towards the elevator.

_Clang!_

Their swords became locked together, their eyes meeting in a fierce stare. Link knew he was at a disadvantage due to the man's height.

"Tell me, Link, " said Time, pressing down on him, "How does it feel to fight when you're barely awakened from your slumber?"

Link pressed back, his arms shaking. "What?"

Time's stoic expression melts into a smirk. He abruptly slams his elbow into Link's stomach. Link stumbled backward and into a wall. He recovered and dashed back toward Time, locking swords with him again.

"I said, how does it feel, Link?"

Time abruptly moved back, landing a kick to Link's side in the process. Link wheezed, sliding backward. He tried to catch his breath, but Time quickly closed the new gap. Link felt himself tiring faster than he thought was good.

Some people likened sword fighting to dancing. The music of the blades meeting and the sight of quickly flashing silver was exhilarating to the fighters. An adrenaline rush is an amazing thing to feel when practicing. It's all a different story in actual battle, when you're armed with nothing but your sword and your emotions.

Time glared down at the panting teen. He wasn't fighting back, why wasn't he fighting back?

"Fight back, " Time hissed, " _fight me_! Don't just parry everything. This isn't some silly castle drill, Link! If anything, you should be afraid of Sky!"

Link huffed, (Was he talking about Sky, as in the I-will-sleep-anywhere Sky? What if he's talking about the _sky?_ ) nursing his aching side, "I _am_ fighting back. You're just not giving me-"

Time cut him off with a laugh. He pointed his sword at Link's chest, watching as Link's pupils dilated.

"It seems you do not understand what's going on here. You're still living a protected life, mentally, " spoke Time, eyes narrowing, "do you not know what's at stake now? Have the signs not been enough? Do you not remember as you said would?"

Link scooted into the wall as Time pressed the point of his blade into Link's chest.

"You're at war with yourself, you barely remember your training as a knight, Link, " Time takes his blade from Link's chest, crouching in front of him, "Welcome to the real world, son. I could've killed you several times in those few minutes we fought."

Link knew he was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. A memory flashes through his head.

**He remembered** **Time and where he'd first saw him.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_** -

**Word count:** **21** **5** **1**


	9. |08| The Temple of Nayru|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU, I can't believe my fingers aren't cramping. Anyway, this story is also available to read on Wattpad. It comes with pictures, gifs, and songs that go with the chapters.
> 
> I have no idea how I've written this much in like...three days. Perhaps four or five, who knows.
> 
> Also, to clarify, Jamiya and I are the same person. Changes just happened and I now am Austin. :p

_The haven is lively with activity. Links were everywhere, talking and joking around. The toons we're doing their own thing and so were the "older" Links._

_"Okay, " started Sky, "I was preparing to leave Skyloft to head back down to the surface. I jumped as I always did, thinking nothing would happen. Suddenly, I hear screaming."_

_Hywa snickered, whispering to, "I always like hearing this part."_

_"I look up and there Groose is, following me to the surface like an idiot. I screamed and he slammed into me, causing us to hit the ground much harder than I would've liked..."_

_Everyone laughed as Sky dramatically_ _recreated_ _the sound of him and his frenemy hitting the ground. Sky sighed and shook his head._

_"He was a strange one."_

_Duo spoke up, turning to Ballad, "Hey, do you think you know any music?"_

_Ballad hummed and scratched his arm. He couldn't be too sure since he technically hadn't been born just yet. He felt like he might._

_"I think I'll end up learning piano and violin."_

_Wind suddenly appeared, scaring Brown into Season's arms. The both of them grunted as Season fell over with the extra weight._

_"I can conduct!" Wind exclaimed._

_Ballad snorted as Season and Brown dusted themselves off._

_Soon, everyone had a strange amalgamation of instruments. The toons as joined as well. Wind and Phantom stood in front of the crowd of heroes holding sticks._

_Time wondered briefly_ _if_ _Ballad would ever want to learn how to play the ocarina. Said man turned to the taller person._

_"Hey, Time."_

_Time turned to him, "Yes?"_

_"Teach me how to play ocarina when I arrive here again."_

_Time blinked, a smile slowly forming on his lips._

_"I will."_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Time was actually a pretty chill guy. Well, he was after he beat the shit out of Link. Time, as he remembered, was one of his predecessors. Time was also an enigma in the way he held himself. He was stoic most of the time (Ha, puns) and was very blunt. (Don't let that fool you, he's as much of a sly bastard as Twilight is a cocky bastard.)

"Once again, your footing is off, Link, " Time said, using his foot to push Link's left leg into a wider gait.

Link huffed, annoyed that Time was nitpicking. "I was in a coma for a month and a half, give me a break!"

Time quirked an eyebrow at him, saying, "Wild was in a coma for a hundred years, try again."

Link resisted the urge to stab himself and leave the world to its fate. Time was nice, if not _too_ observant. At least he didn't run at bokoblins half-naked, barely awake, and most definitely rusty.

Time quipped from somewhere off to the side, "I know what you're thinking. At least he didn't try to jump out of a tree without first taking into consideration how high it was."

_Dammit_ , Link thought, _I just wanted an apple. I forgot how high I was._

Time had seen it, so it was more likely than not that his other predecessors had seen it too. Link ignored his reddening ears by scratching at his head. He flinched once he realized his actions from earlier were still very much present. (That, and he was still feeling the effects of Time beating him into the ground.)

"You're injured, " stated Time, inspecting Link's head, "Don't you have a fairy or something?"

Link nodded, pulling out a fairy tonic. He only drank a few swallows before putting it back in his inventory. When he glimpsed back at Time, he noticed that the man was looking at the ceiling.

"It's almost time for you to leave, " mumbled Time, "there is one last thing I need to show you."

Time pulled his ocarina from his inventory. He could bend Link's request and teach him while he lived. Time gripped his instrument. He never taught Twilight, so why not pass it on to Link?

-

Time watched, silent, as Link exited the shrine. He was sure that Link had learned at least something during his "training". From what he could tell, Link was a lot like Season in the way he just didn't care about fate.

Then again, did Link even know just how important he was to the fate of Hyrule and Lorule? Time looked up at the blood-red sky. There wasn't as much time as he hoped there was.

"This is so much worse than what we'd originally thought."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Link's first thought went into finding some stables. It hadn't been smart to just run around on foot like a cucco with its head cut off. There were many adjustments Link needed to make to his exploration style if he was going to find Eli.

_Crunch!_

Something was following him. Link muttered a curse. He gripped his sword and pulled it from its sheath, slowly. Cracks danced across its surface. Link frowns at the weakened sword, wondering how the hell a _c_ _laymore_ was breaking. Claymores were known for being incredibly hard to break.

The wind gently blew across the tall grass letting Link glimpse a flash of yellow fur. He turns slowly to survey the land. Link hoped his sword would hold out on him. A wall of yellow covers his vision, knocking him down.

"Oof- what the-"

A tongue assaults his face. His skin is swiftly covered in slobber. Link made a face (doing his best not to laugh at how much it tickled) and pushed the animal off of him.

It was a blond wolf.

Cerulean eyes stared happily up at Link as a pink tongue flopped out of its maw. Link grunted as he quickly wiped the animal's spit off of his face.

"A blond wolf, huh, " Link marveled to himself, "never knew things like this existed."

The wolf tilted its head and watched Link as he stood. Said teen resisted the urge to squeal. He gave in to his desire to pet the wolf though, he could at least give himself that. His love of animals would kill him one day.

"You act a lot like a dog. Are you maybe domesticated?"

Of course, the wolf couldn't answer him back so Link shrugged. He gave the beautiful creature one last pet before standing and continuing on his way. However, the wolf didn't leave, it followed him.

Link halted his steps.

The wolf copied his move.

It became a strange game. Link would walk, stop, and then walk again. It was adorable to see the wolf copy him. He realized that he missed this. He missed the feeling of waking up and doing what he wanted. Time had told him he was destined for something greater, but did Link want that destiny?

The wolf nuzzled Link's hand. He understood something was wrong with Link. Link smiled down at the blond dog-like animal.

Link knelt down, rubbing the wolf between its ears. "I guess if you're gonna stay with me, I'll have to name you."

The wolf waited patiently as Link thought of a name.

"How about Blue? I think it fits you."

Blue leans into Link's hand, showing his approval. Link smiled and stood. He couldn't waste any more time.

-

After nearly two (or was it three?) days of travel, getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter, finding Blue, and some strange mishaps involving Blue and two bokoblins.

The Temple of Nayru was nestled away in a secluded forest. Its strong, stone walls stood ominous and cracking under the weight of time. Mosses crept up the walls and grasses shoved their way through the stone walkway that lead up to half crumbled stairs. A lone goddess statue stood to the left of the door, her sister gone. In her hands, she held a staff with the triforce atop it.

Blue walked close to Link as he carefully made his way up the stairs and into the building. Link winced as the doors groaned loudly in protest. Blue padded in after him, quickly.

The inside of the building was no better than the outside. Link could practically taste the stale air. Blue whined at something, alerting Link to another presence.

Straight ahead, sitting on stairs that lead up to another floor, was Sky. His usually tired expression was replaced by a strange, stoic look. It looked very much like Time's expression. Link felt as if he were looking at someone who'd lived for many years. It was probably true since Sky had explained that Hyrule didn't exist when he was alive.

"Welcome to the Temple of Nayru, " Sky says, "It took you longer than expected to reach here."

Link could swear the walls were closing in on him as he spoke, "I, uh, encountered someone on the way here."

Sky looked at Link with tired eyes. He stood and walked down the steps. Sky stopped once he was a few yards away from Link. "You've already met Time, yeah?"

Link nodded and looked down at Blue. Blue seemed to be giving Sky a warning glare, growing low in his throat.

"You've got a...wolf?" Sky gave Blue a strange look.

"Sky, can we please just get to the reason you're here?" Link cuts him off. The tension in the room was too much for Link.

"Alright, but the...wolf needs to stay near the doors."

Link instructed Blue to do as Sky said. The wolf hesitated before obliging and laying next to the stone doors. Sky's full attention was now on Link. Link prepared to draw his sword.

Sky said, "I'm not really here to asses your fighting skills. The thing you truly need to know is your fate."

Link blanched. Of course, it was _all_ about fate. He wanted to tear his hair out. All everyone did was talk about fate and destiny and responsibility. Everyone constantly said his fate was this, or that, or something. Link's mother said he was destined to be a housewife, his brother said he was a disappointment, and his father said he was to be a pianist.

What if he wanted to be something else?

"Oh yeah? What's so great about my fate, Sky?" Link spoke, brows furrowed. "I've been told many things about it. If anything, I'm destined to be a failure."

Sky flinched at the word failure. "No, no you're not. Allow me to show you."

The world, Sky, and Blue faded from view replaced by a small cottage hidden in a forest. A faint smell wafted through the air. It smelled of cinnamon and apples.

A voice called off in the distance. " I swear if you don't stop stealing the apples off of my tree!"

Someone ran past him, laughing. Link, watched as they ran into the cottage, apples falling out of their hands. Another person ran by yelling at the other. The scene changed to an inside look of the cottage.

One of the people was a strawberry blonde with pale green eyes. The other person wore a green cap and tunic with white tights on. Link couldn't see their face as they were turned to the girl. The girl was obviously annoyed, but she held some sort of love in her eyes.

"Just because you're my boyfriend and the Hero of Hyrule doesn't mean you get to eat my apples when you want to, Link!"

'Link' chuckled, "But you always have the best apples, Zelda."

_Why are we watching somebody else's life?_

Link frowned as he watched 'Link' and 'Zelda' interact. 'Link' turned around to pull 'Zelda' somewhere else.

"That's because it's _your_ future, Ballad."

Link's own face and body was in front of him, holding the hand of a girl named Zelda. His old name.

Sky appeared next to him again, placing his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "You're the next in line for a fate I have already traveled. Twilight, Time, Hywa, and Wild have done the same. We're only five of the predecessors you've remembered."

Link couldn't tear his eyes away from his future self. The older version of him looked much more like a man: broad shoulders, a sharper jawline, and a deeper voice. He had a girlfriend. A _girlfriend._

"You have to fight to reach your finish line, just as we've had to, " Sky said, turning to Link.

 _"_ _**But the question is: Are you prepared for the road you have to travel?"** _

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_** -

**Word count: 2066**


	10. |09| Vah Ashvanth|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ignore your injuries, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is longer than I thought it would be-

_Click!_

Link laughed as he snuck a picture of Blue with a butterfly on his nose. It was a nice change of pace to have a pet with him.

"Okay, enough pictures, " Link said to himself, "Let's get moving."

From what Link knew, he needed to head to a village called Ashvanth to reactivate a divine beast. Sky had given Link a set of goals to complete:

• Reactivate the three divine beasts that had been gifted to Lorule from Hyrule. (Ashvanth, Noelani, and Chiara)

• Head to the Temple of Din, the Temple of Farore, and the Temple of Time.

•Find the Sword of Legend

• Defeat Ganon.

"Hey! You there!"

Link looked away from his slate and ahead of him to see a man heading towards him. The man was taller than him, had green eyes, and short, ebony hair. Once he was close enough to talk face to face with Link, he placed his hands on his knees and wheezed.

"I saw you and....whew...thought it best to warn of what lies ahead, " He coughed. "The Darkness that spread across Hyrule is starting to leak into Lorule's borders. Since Ashvanth is near that border, monsters have become frequent nuisances. I'd advise you to either turn back or be very careful."

Link nodded. "Thanks, but I can't turn back now."

The man blinked, taking in Link's sentence. "Well, if you're that sure you'll survive, then go on ahead. However, do ask questions if you need to."

"I need directions to some stables and an ides of the monsters that are down there."

The man says they'll need to sit down for this.

"First off, stables. The Twin Peak Stables are a day off from where we currently are. You'll definitely be able to tell where it is on account of the fact that it's quite literally in front of Twin Peaks. As for monsters, I'd say beware of the blue bokoblins and Lizalfos camps, and the Skulltulas and Wolfos do lurk around heavily wooded areas. Of course, if you head to any temples or shrines, Stalfos tend to frequent those."

Link frowned and said, " I thought Skulltulas, Wolfos, and Stalfos died out several millennia ago?"

The man sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "They did, but it seems with the rise of this new evil, they've once again come to life. Anyway, I need to be on my way if I want to reach my destination in time. "

Link nodded and stood alongside him. Link thanked him.

"You're very welcome. Do be careful, Link. "

"How did you-oh." The mysterious man had disappeared. Blue popped up from a patch of tall grass, peering at Link with curiosity. He sighed and shared a look with his animal companion.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Link stared upon the dark purple cloud in resignation. It was truly disgusting to see it. Alongside the dark, pulsating cloud came dying red grass. All of it crept along, slowly. They devoured the life and soul of the world.

Link placed his hand on Blue's back as the wolf's hair raised in alarm. The stables were, as the man said, directly in front of a pair of mountains. But the cloud was heading for said stables.

"We're gonna have to run, Blue, " Link said.

Counting off, the duo ran, their legs pumping in tandem. Blue proved to be much faster than Link had thought he was because he was leaving Link quickly. A growl catches Link's attention. He looks back only to see a large, wolf-like creature has its eyes locked on him.

Its body was thickly muscled and covered in brown, shaggy fur. Its mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth and was large enough to bite Link's head off.

It lunged.

Link ducked and rolled as it crashed into the ground. He unsheathed his sword and struck while it was down.

Link jumped back as it swiped large claws toward him.

_Dammit, you're supposed to be in forests! Not open fields!_

The Wolfos snarled angrily, grabbing Link by the waist and slamming him into the ground. His head hits the ground hard as well. Link's vision went dark, but he recovered in time to deliver a kick to its drooling mouth.

Link slammed the butt of his sword into the Wolfos arm.

" _ROOOAAAR!_ "

Link was much smaller than the damned thing and it knew as it threw him around like a ragdoll. Link felt sick to his stomach, but an injured growl pulled him out of his stupor.

Blue was biting into the Wolfos's leg, not even caring that it was much bigger than him.

Link pried himself out of its claws, dropping to the ground on his back. He grips his Claymore and spins. He'd learned to do a spin attack from Time.

The sword struck the monster multiple times before it shattered. Link stared in despair as his favorite weapon "died". The spin attack proved to be worth it as the Wolfos dropped to its knees, leveling Link with one last glare as it crumbled into black ashes. It left behind its coat and one sharp canine, all of which Link put in his inventory.

Link stumbled as he stood up, limbs going momentarily weak. He assumed it was fine. He needed to reach Epona soon. Link ignored Blue's worried whining as he stumbled towards the stables.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Epona was clearly skittish. Link knew she'd be fine nonetheless. They were just about to enter Ashvanth anyway. Though he probably should be more concerned about himself, a headache was making itself known to him. Link ignored it.

The village of Ashvanth was oddly still. Link rode into town, analyzing the village. Houses had their windows shut and few people were out. Link located an inn with stables and paid for a night's stay. He'd wasted too many days so this had to be quick. Link left Epona in the stables and instructed Blue to stay by her.

Now Link's goal was to find the person in charge of Ashvanth. Link decided to look for the largest house. Said house turned out to be barely five yards away from the inn.

"How did I miss that?" Link shook his head. Outside the large, wooden house, two guards stood, holding spears. Link raked a hand through his hair, wincing as his hand caught on a knot. He pulled it into a low ponytail and, leaving his bangs out, used his rubber band to tie it.

Link straightened up and walked over to the house. Immediately, he was stopped by the guards.

"Halt, " snapped the one on the left, "none may enter while Chieftess Adara prays!"

Link bit his lip. He sighed and responded, "I am here to reactivate the Divine Lion, Ashvanth."

The other one snorted, "As if. We've encountered many who claimed to be able to do so. Even ones with a Sheikah skate could not reactivate it."

Link knew there had to be some way to get to the Chieftess. He looked back towards the cloud, noting that it has blotted out most of the horizon by now. He muttered a curse. "Please, we don't have much time. Ganon's darkness will soon swallow all of Lorule. You've heard the stories, he's already got Hyrule!"

"Kalen, Dawei!" Shouted a voice from inside.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They replied.

"Let the stranger in, I wish to see what we're dealing with."

They hesitated before unblocking the entrance. Link wanted to thank the person. He walked up the stairs and into the house. A hallway led off to somewhere else in the house, but a red rug led directly to a woman.

The woman had pale skin, defined muscles, brown eyes, and long, red hair. She lounged horizontally across a long bed. Grinning, she motioned for Link to sit on one of the two red pillows in front of her. Link obeyed, sitting on his knees.

"So, you're wanting to play hero for Ashvanth, huh?" She purred, eyeing Link up and down. "I assume you've heard of how we came into possession of such a beast?"

"No, " Link managed to choke out.

She hummed, "I suppose I'll have to explain then. Two hundred years ago, after the Hero defeated Calamity Ganon, a new Kingdom rose up. Its name was Lorule. It quickly grew prosperous and powerful, growing in size fast. Queen Zelda sent a diplomat to establish an alliance with Lorule. Lorule had grown envious of Hyrule's Divine Beasts so of course they asked if they could receive some.

"Queen Zelda agreed, sending some Sheikah over to create them. The first to be created was Vah Ashvanth, a Lion who's main powers were related to fire and earth. Next was Vah Noelani, a crane who called upon the air and water, and, lastly, Vah Chiara, a ram who harnessed the power of light and dark. A leader was assigned to each Beast, prompting villages to form around said machines. When Ganon rose, his power corrupted the Divine Beasts, keeping them from being activated once more."

Link listened diligently to her tale.

"Vah Ashvanth is much like Vah Naboris in the way that you require bomb arrows to do damage to its feet. Furthermore, you'll require ice arrows."

"Do you know where I can find some?"

Adara chuckled, "The store, of course. I will accompany you to Vah Ashvanth once you come back. I can't let an adorable boy such as yourself wander alone, can I?"

Link flushed and bowed. He tried not to run as he left the house.

-

Link returned to the chieftess a thousand eight hundred rupees lighter. As he entered, a wave of pain crashed into him, reminding him of his headache. He stumbled before catching himself on the doorframe. Link shrugged it off.

"You've got the arrows, yes?" Asked Adara when Link stepped in. She'd changed into mountain friendly clothes.

Link nodded, holding out the ten bomb arrows and ten ice arrows. He wanted to know why he needed them.

"You'll need them because once it's awakened, it's more likely than not that it will be under Ganon's control. So, you'll need to defeat it in order to get inside and regain control."

Link hummed to show he was listening. He wanted to ask what would be inside, but he had a feeling she didn't know either.

-

Chieftess Adara led Link to a place in the mountains. There was a large circle cut out of the mountain where the beast lay, unmoving.

"I shall leave you here, Hero, " Adara said, "Good luck."

Before Link could walk away, she places a kiss on his cheek, bending down to do so.

"It's not often we get pretty boys here."

And with that, Adara disappears down the mountain.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The lion lay on its side, eyes staring blankly ahead and its mouth opened. Link ignored his urge to climb into the mouth and explore. He climbed up the side of the large machine, searching for a terminal to activate it with.

Link managed to find an entrance to the Lion on one of the many platforms on its side. Darkness blotted out the light of day. Link slid down the floor before managing to grab on to the terminal. He pulled himself up and placed his slate in the terminal.

Immediately, a low groan echoed around the room. Link grunted as he was suddenly slammed into the floor. Red lights flashed on, gears began to grind harshly, and joints creaked noisily.

From the outside, the view of an ancient beast reawakening from its slumber was impressive. Large, red eyes brightened, a mouth filled with teeth as large as a Hylian body opened and let out a growl signifying its awakening, powerful legs in curled, aiding in showing off the beast height. Its mouth opened again letting out a roar that shook the ground.

Link grinned at his success. Well, until he was suddenly falling out of the beast's stomach. He bit back his scream and just as he was about to hit the ground, he tucked and rolled. It did little to take away the pain of falling several stories and hitting the ground hard.

Link stumbled up, making a mental note to buy a paraglider, and (Should've bought a paraglider instead of a dagger.) quickly took out his bow as the Lion's paws slammed down on the ground. The shock wave threw him into the air.

Link arms throbbed as he quickly shot the closest foot with a bomb arrow. Link rolled as he hit the ground. Another shockwave sent him back into the air, allowing him to shoot another leg.

He repeated his earlier actions, tucking and rolling.

_Fwoosh!_

A fire starts right next to him. Link looked up to see the inside of the Lion's mouth, aimed near him.

_Fireballs! That's what the ice arrows are for._

Link scowled as fireballs started raining down upon him. He probably looked like a cucco with its head cut off running around in circles like this.

Link nocked an ice arrow, waiting for an opening to present itself. Finally, the fireballs stopped, Link shot the beast in the mouth before it could close it.

It roared, faltering in its steps. Link shot the rest of its legs, watching in triumph as it started to fall down.

Then he realized he was under it. Link cursed and rolled to escape its metallic body.

_Boom!_

The sound was loud and ricocheted off of the mountains' side. Link stood, shaking off the pain in his limbs. He quickly made his way back into the lion. His Sheikah slate was activated, a map of the inside of the Lion loaded. Steering clear of the trap door he fell from, Link grabs it.

The control room was at the very top of the Lion.

-

Link slashed through the miniature Guardian. Somehow, monsters had made their way into the inside of this Divine Beast. They were nothing but minor inconveniences, though. Link climbed up on to the wall. Unfortunately, the ladder that led to the control room had been destroyed, so he had to climb the pipes.

He uses his legs to keep from falling as he twists the rusted hatch. It groaned before giving in to Link's efforts. He pulled himself into the rather vast room. A row of controls sat in front of a large window, bringing in light. But, Link couldn't focus on that.

A low hiss escapes the red monster. A Skulltula sat on a large web, staring Link down. Link rolled to the side as it spit venom at him. The floor bubbles and melts where it lands.

Link jumps up and hits it, knocking it around on its web. This exposes its stomach to him. Link shoots it with a bomb arrow. It hisses in pain. Link dodges it venomous spit again, repeating his strategy.

The room begins shaking as the spider grows angry. Its red skull becomes a darker red. It seems to grow in size.

It drops from its web and runs at Link. Link jumps up in time to roll off of its back. He lands on his feet. He turns only to be knocked off his feet by a smaller one.

He screams and stabs it with his dagger. It poofs into a cloud allowing him to see the spider above. Link rolls to avoid the red Skulltula's legs.

Link takes a chance and slides underneath the monster, stabbing it in the abdomen. Its black blood sprayed him in the face but he didn't let up on his attack.

He was going to end this damned thing's pathetic life.

-

Back in Ashvanth, the village was in a panic. People were being evacuated and mobiles were being driven off. If you couldn't drive, you rode your horse. The dark cloud was engulfing the village. Epona and Blue were being led out as well despite Blue's protests.

Chief Adara bit her lip, casting a glance to the Twin Peaks. She wanted the boy to succeed more than anything. Her home, her life's joy, was being engulfed in darkness.

"Oh my Din!"

"Look at the mountains!"

Adara turned around to see light erupting into the sky. It was like a god was descending to the land. A dark shape flies out from the beam of light.

Adara's eyes widen as she fully turns around. "He did it, by gods he did it!"

Her friend, Damon, walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I had a feeling he would be the one."

The Divine Beast, Ashvanth, lands in front of the dark cloud. Opening its mouth, the Lion roars, light bursting from its mouth and dissipating the cloud of darkness.

The Lion bows its head, an opening forms, allowing Link to walk out of the machine.

Adara's eyes tear up as she runs over to the tired hero and hugs him tightly. He tenses, not knowing what to do as Adara chokes out, "Thank you, Hero. Thank you so much."

Link smiles, his cheeks warming as he returned the hug. "You're welcome."

However, Link's injuries angrily made themselves present as his vision darkened on the edges.

"Hero? Are you-"

**_Mortality comes with a heavy price._ **

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Word Count: 2865**


	11. |10| Chef Blue|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf can apparently cook??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way shorter than any of my other chapters. Also, I've been debating on if I should make Link x Reader stories. Let me know your thoughts I guess.

The dream started out the same as always. Fire dancing and licking at the walls of the castle. The sight of that cursed dragon's mouth heading towards Eli appeared next. No matter how fast Link ran, he could never get closer to him.

But, this time, his nightmares had more to offer.

Link was in a forest where fog covered the ground like a blanket. It was quiet compared to the last part of his dream. He turns around and sees he's in a large clearing. A large tree that looked as if it had a face and a mouth sat in front of him alongside him were five statutes. Suddenly, the tree began to speak.

" _It seems you've finally arrived, Link. I am the Deku tree, I have watched over this forest for millennia, I have seen some of your predecessors off on their journey,_ " he spoke deeply and calmly, " _that sword there, is the Master Sword. Within it is the power to seal darkness. It was the Sword of all heroes before you and now is your turn to wield it._ "

Link was pushed forward by an unknown force. It didn't stop until he was directly in front of a sword sticking up out of a rock. The hilt was purple and looked like wings.

" _However, are you ready to wield this power? Be warned,_ _ **Hero**_ _, this sword will not go willingly._ "

Link thought the statues looked oddly familiar. Their eyes felt as if they were staring into him. Link tried to answer the tree, but no words came from his lips. His arms started moving towards the hilt of the sword.

Link wasn't ready.

He tried to pull back from the sword. His face reddened quickly, but his arms paid no mind to him. As soon as his hands curled around the hilt, the statues came to life. Link's face paled as color replaced the cold gray of the statues' skin. Their faces.

It was his family. His father, his mother, his brother and sister. All four of them shared the same look of disgusted disappointment.

" ** _The goddesses really thought someone like_** **you** ** _could ever be a hero?_** " They spoke as one, moving from their stone perches to circle around Link.

Link's arms pulled up on the sword, trying to dislodge the ancient weapon. Weakness began to set in on his body. Link closed his eyes, trying to block out their faces.

" ** _You're a failure undeserving of our name. A bastard unfit to fight in the name of Hylia_**."

Link made the mistake of opening his. Now it was his predecessors that stood in front of him. Black oozed slowly from their entirely holes that were their eyes and mouths. Link found himself sinking, darkness pulling him down. His heart skipped a beat.

The ooze gushed out of their eyes and mouths, filling up the clearing.

" _ **You will**_ **never** _ **be a hero,**_ **Zelda."**

Link screamed as the darkness overtook him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The water was cool on Link's head. It had been a while since he'd gotten a proper bath. Link had been avoiding it since the day he saw the hideous scar across his chest. Now, as he looked into the clear pond water, he realized that hadn't been a good idea. The injury needed some serious cleaning.

Link messaged his tangled black coils, pulling a blond hair from it. "Blond? Am I already going gray?" He pondered.

After he'd fainted, Link had been forced to stay at Ashvanth's medical house for two days. He'd scowled and whined at Adara to let him leave, but the Chieftess wouldn't budge. Link begrudgingly accepted his fate. During his stay there, Link had discovered that his wound was still very much capable of bleeding.

But the blood was black.

Link had made sure that only _he_ would be dressing the wound. No matter how much Blue whined at him, it didn't matter. As long as he saved the world before it was destroyed, he could deal with the injury. Link hummed and styled is hair back into an afro.

-

 _Waa-ping_.

Blue had his head in Link's lap as Link looked at the map of Lorule and Hyrule. He calculated that it's been a week and a day since he left Teya Village. The Temple of Farore was, at the least, six hours away. Link looked up at the rising sun.

Don't worry, Eli, I'm going to save you. Well, once I figure out where _exactly Ganon's keeping you._

Link scratched Blue behind his right ear. After heading to the Temple of Farore, he needed to head to Noelani, which was up north. Link couldn't help but groan at the thought of trudging through snow-covered mountains. How would Blue fair, though? He knew he definitely couldn't bring Epona.

Link spared Epona a look. She was sturdy, but even she couldn't handle such frigid temperatures. He sighed and turned his slate off. It was too early for thoughts of any kind. Link yawned and closed his, he was bored. He leaned back-

_The air whooshed past him as he fell-_

Link jerked back up, startling Blue into alertness. "N-no, it's fine, Blue...I just, forgot there was a tree behind me." It was true, for the most part. Link ignored Blue's eyes, finding that they were much too human.

"Blue, I...I miss being normal, " Link whispered, hugging the blond animal, "There aren't enough words in the alphabet to tell you how lucky I am to have you."

Blue nuzzled into Link. Link closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of soft fur against his cheek. "I'm sorry, Blue. I just...don't know how to feel." If Blue felt the tears dampening his fur, he didn't acknowledge them.

A burning sensation in his chest made Link jerk back from the wolf. He wrestled his tunic and chainmail off, not caring if Blue was annoyed with his sudden change in mood. Link's bandages were soggy with black blood, the very fabric of them beginning to deteriorate. Blue made a strange noise in his throat, backing away.

Link rolled his eyes, "It's nothing." He unraveled the bandages, wincing when they stuck to a particularly bad area of his wound. Pulling more bandages from his inventory, Link redressed it.

There was no need to worry.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Link and Blue stared down at the Bokoblin settlement. There were five of them down there, right beside explosives. Bokoblins were not very intelligent, and the fact that they had explosives out in the open proved it. Link spotted a large rock teetering on the edge of the cliff.

Link shuffled towards the precariously tilting rock. It was, conveniently, facing the direction of the explosives. A mischievous chuckle makes its way out of his mouth. He shoves the rock and dives back to his previous position.

"Three...two...on-"

_Boom!_

The dying screeches of the Bokoblins were barely heard over the sound of the explosion. Link grinned and slid down the hill. The archer bokoblin had somehow survived, but Link killed it fast, hoping to find a new weapon. The chest turns out to hold a knight's longsword.

Link definitely didn't squeal when he grabbed it.

-

Link levels the arrow on the boar. The animal was clueless about what was to be its early demise. Link winced as the arrow pierced its side, the boar squealing and poofing into meat.

"We eatin' good today, Blue, " Link said, grabbing the meat.

Soon, a fire was started and the meat was roasting above it. Link stretched in front of the fire, making sure his muscles were properly taken care of.

"Blue, I think I'll move to Ordon after this, " Lino thought aloud, "You can come too if you wish. What's that?"

Blue had dug through Link's pouches, pulling out several spices. He used his nose to push the bottles towards the sizzling meat. Link stopped stretching and watched as Blue struggled to open the stoppers. He rolled his eyes and helped the wolf open them.

"What are you trying to do?"

Blue held a bottle in his mouth and motioned to the meat. Link realized what he was doing. Link sprinkled a bit of each of the spices on to the meat. If the meat hadn't been smelling good at first, it definitely was now

"I'm guessing you were a chef in your past life, or, at least, a wonderful cook."

Link and Blue, quietly, shared the meat. The temple wasn't much farther, now.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Word count: 1** **413**


	12. |11| Blue Borages|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue flowers, sad boi, and rejection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter, but eh.

_Wild sat on his window sill, watching the older Links below. They were sitting around the Triforce, laughing about something. Despite the fact he'd been welcomed with open arms, two hundred years couldn't change his thoughts. He picked at his tunic and pulled off a loose piece of string._

_Wild looked down again, all he saw was green, green, and green. The only other person that wore blue was Blue, one of the Four Sword heroes. Even then, he was, technically, originally green. Wild turned on his slate and went to his photo gallery. How could he blame them? They'd known each other longer than he'd existed._

" _ **Wild, you've been told many times that you must not interfere with his journey."**_

__ _**"Please, Farore, there must be a way! I'd do anything to go down there with him!"** _

__ _**"Look, Wild, if I do this, promise me you won't tell him."** _

__ _**"Of course, Milady."** _

_Wild shook his head, willing the previous conversation away. As long as he could help him, he'd do it._

_With it or without the knowledge of the others._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Link's feet ached as he walked. He'd encountered another stable and had left Epona there to rest. The sun was at its peak in the sky at this time, which wasn't a good thing for him. A long-sleeve undershirt was exchanged for a short-sleeve one. Link put away his chainmail and tunic as well. Now he was dressed in shorts, a plain short, and his thigh highs.

_"Why shorts and thigh-highs?" Link asked Sheik, staring at the tights._

_Sheik shrugged and said, "Well, I certainly won't be using them and you have nice legs, so why not? You can buy different clothing later anyway."_

Link thought about Sheik, wondering how they were fairing. He sighed and ignored the memory. Blue's bark alarms Link causing him to pivot towards the sound.

Blue was looking straight ahead, ears up tall, and eyes trained on something. Link walk toward him to see what the problem was. A man was being chased by two blue Lizalfos several meters away.

Link acted fast. It was almost like he teleported as he ran over, pulling his sword from its sheath.

He tackled one down stabbing it in the head twice, it poofs. Blue pinned the other one down, allowing Link to quickly finish it off. Link wiped his blade off on the grass. The blood of the monsters was truly unpleasant. He turns to the man, making sure he was uninjured.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing red eyes and curly, white hair pulled into a half-bun. His eyes widened when he saw Link.

"Damon?"

The Sheikah man smiled sheepishly, the corners of his downturned eyes creasing. "Hello, Link. I wasn't exactly planning to meet you like this. I was headed for Noelani, but I got a little turned around."

Damon had taken care of Link for the first day of his stay before mysteriously leaving during the night.

"A little? You're a long way away from Noelani."

-

Damon decided to stick with Link since he'd been planning to go to Noelani next.

"So, this is the Temple of Farore?"

Link nodded. The temple wasn't much different from the Temple of Nayru. Its stone walls were cracked as well and pieces of stone were scattered across the hill it sat upon like sprinkles on a cake. Damon's eyes widened as he gasped at the imposing sight, ignoring the tense atmosphere surrounding the place. Link coughed to hide his laughter and turned to watch as Damon ran around excitedly.

Unlike the Temple of Nayru, this temple retained some of its former glory. In front of it sat a large Goddess statue with a path of stone that circled around the base of her feet. Link kneeled and prayed for their safety. Once he finished, Link turned to the curly-haired man behind him.

"Damon, " Link called, "could you stay out here with Blue?"

Damon held his thumb up. Link breathed out, adjusted his shorts, and headed to the door.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sunlight filtered in through holes in the ceiling, illuminating a patch of blue flowers. A line of them crept towards a statue of a sword. It seemed a little familiar. Link looked at the star-shaped plants and leaned down to see them up close.

"Do you know what it means to be courageous?"

Link tensed up. In front of him stood a boy wearing a green tunic, white tights, and brown boots. He held a pink and blue harp with three feathers atop it. The boy steps down from the pedestal of the statue.

"You don't remember me but my name is Season, " He says, "The others are really excited to see you remember them."

_I watched as Sky and Season played a melody together on their harps. Sky played the lower notes and Season played the higher notes. The sound was light and airy, dancing in the air on the tip of its toes, encircling the three of us_ _gently_ _._

Season smirked and picked a flower, handing it to Link. "These are Borages, " he said, "they represent courage. Remind you of anything?"

Link grabbed the blue flower. The petals were soft between his fingers. Season hummed somewhere off to the left and a faint tune took to the air. Link turned to the older Hero, recognizing the tune as the Song of Time.

"Courage is often defined as a hero saving a princess or land, but, " Season paused, "It can be defined as a multitude of things. Like, say, sneaking out of the castle to fight in an arena - not that I've done that, of course. But what do _you_ define it as?"

"I...I don't know." Link rolled the flower's stem between his fingers.

Season frowned and stopped fingering his harp. He turned to Link with a strange expression on his face. "You don't know?" Season tilted his head like a puppy, fully taking in Link's appearance. "How can you not know something you already know?"

"What do you mean? I don't know _anything,_ Season. I don't know what all I have to do to save Hyrule, I don't know how much time I have left, I don't have a _clue_ where Ganon is, and I don't know how or why I've been chosen for this! I'm not good at being all the things required for _being_ a hero!"

Link paled when he realized that he'd been shouting. He clenched his fists and looked down. He'd lashed out again. Why did everything have to be about honor and being good? Link didn't look up when he heard Season sigh. Had he disappointed him?

"Look, I understand how you feel, Link, " Season chuckled, "I wasn't too fond of fate myself. We didn't want to believe it..but you're not ready."

Link's head snapped up. "What?" He wasn't ready? What did Season mean? Link was doing everything he could do. His chest started to tighten as he realize what was happening. But, hadn't he done everything right, so far?

"You're not ready for this Temple."

"No, no! I _am_ ready, Season! I just had a lot-"

Season gave Link a stern glare that wasn't befitting of his child-like face. "Link, you're still fighting yourself. You need to be able to come to terms with who you are before you can take this trial."

Link ignored the heat gathering on his face and how dizzy he felt. "I...okay." There was no arguing with the truth.

Season's expressions became a pained, saddened one as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Ballad. We...thought-"

Link laughed, waving him off. "No...you're right. I'm not ready and I'm not sure if I'll ever be."

Season didn't reply.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Damon and Blue looked up when they heard the door to the temple open and close. Damon stood up, a smile gracing his features. However, he quickly noticed Link's tear-stained face. Damon turned to the shorter man.

"Hey, you okay?" Damon asked, watching as Link walked past him.

Link didn't say anything, continuing to walk away from them. Damon frowned, but followed after him, Blue had already bounded after Link. The trio leave the temple alone in its dark glory, a lone figure watched from a window as they did.

-

Inky black darkness blotted out the shine of the stars and only the light of the fire was seen. Damon watched as Link silently went about cooking three mushroom skewers. Blue lay off to the side, asleep and unaware of the tension in the air.

"Link, are you alright? You seem off..."

Link glanced at him briefly, seemingly debating on whether on not to answer him. "I'm fine, Damon."

Damon sighed and said, "No, you're not. Look, Link, if we're gonna work together, you're going to have to tell when something's wrong."

Link's face hardened as he turned back to the food. "I didn't _ask_ for you to be my partner."

"Oh, so we're going that route, huh? Fine."

Link said nothing, practically shoving the skewer into Damon's hand and woke Blue to eat his skewer. Damon mumbled a thank you. He hadn't eaten in two days. (Probably should've taken the map Adara had given him.) The two boys eat in silence, willing the tension to disappear. When they were finished, both of them got comfortable and turned away from each other.

Damon went to sleep instantly, his head on his folded cloak. Link sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. Season's words echoed in his head, each syllable was like a knife to the gut.

_Not ready, Not ready, We thought, You're not_ ** _ready._**

Link fell asleep the song of his regrets.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Word count: 1634**


	13. A/N

So, I've been thinking of rewriting this and inserting some new ideas into it. I'm keeping Link Trans, of course, but I've been researching ideas from different Zelda games. 

Would you guys like to see that version? Of course, I'll keep this version and maybe update it every now and then, but I have grown a bit better in writing since I posted the last chapter.

Anyway, stay safe folks!


End file.
